Memories By Elli
by Squishicus
Summary: When Elli knows she's going the wrong way, she looses her memory and then when she gets it back- just read it youself R


I stared out into the ocean. I felt so foolish. Jack, I loved him. I looked at a excited Popuri and a sad Karen, Maria, Ann, and of course, myself. I sighed. 'She's so lucky. Jack asked her out for a walk on the beach.' I sat down and stared, my head gently falling into my arms. My blue dress swirled around and my shoes felt loose and comfortable. I water gently touched the tips of my feet as I sighed. Popuri and Jack were coming down the beach. I stared blankly at the ocean.  
  
Popuri giggled. "Jack, there she is, are you going to ask?" Jack looked a little flustered. "Not yet, Popuri." I got up. "I'm sorry, I should be going." I walked off and Jack just stood there and watched me go. I felt like I'd known him forever, but oh boy, would that ever change."  
  
It was about 9:30 when I got home. I closed the door and looked around. "Jeff, I'm home!" Jeff was sitting in a chair, a note on his forehead. "I'm always watching, so you'll remember me soon." I stared at it. Who would send me this? I heard some footsteps behind me and got onto the table and felt my dress getting soaked. I yelped and got up. My. my fathers blood!? I stared at the figure and it raised its weapon to hit me. I shrieked and then he slammed it down onto my head. I felt my brain shake as a held my head miserably. The figure walked out of the store. I shrieked again and fell on the floor. "S-someone. help."  
  
The next morning I woke up. Or what I FELT like what was the next morning. It seemed I had been sleeping for quite some time. A young boy stepped up to me and reached his hand out. My head shook with pain as I grabbed it and then stopped and fell over again. The young man shook me a few times. "Elli!? ELLI!!"  
  
It was now a little later in the afternoon. A man dressed in a white coat was talking. ".... She can't interact with anyone, or the memories of the person who harmed her will come back to her mind." My eyes slowly fluttered back and forth. "She will go into an instant coma if she is around anyone. He looked at me. "Good morning, Elli." Elli? Is that my name? "My names Elli.?" The man stared at me and smiled. "You're a cute one, miss Elli. Please be careful on your way home." The young man tried to talk and the doctor cut him off as he gently picked me up with these nifty looking gloves and suit. I felt safe. This man, I felt like I've known him for a long time. Elli, huh.? That's a funny name.  
  
I walked home. The doctor's office was all the way in the mountains. "Hmm hmmm hmmmmm.." I was humming a song that the carpenters were singing. "I'm still here. don't leave me here in the dark, I'll always be there in your heart." "I'm still here." I turned around. There was that young man. He was contently staring at me. My head began to throb with pain and I held my head. He ran over to me and held me close. Even though it hurt me so, I felt connected to him. I fell in his arms.  
  
I woke up. Is this. Jacks room? I've never been here before. Wait, Jack? Hey, I remember now! I heard the door creak open and Jack peeked his head in. I smiled. "Hey there, Jack!" He smiled and sat down. He placed a bowl of soup in my lap on a tray with some powder and herbal tea. I smiled. He hugged me. "Thank the goddess, Elli. I thought we lost you." I hugged him. He then heard a knock at the door. I looked at the door and heard the carpenter's voice. I got scared. He was supposed to take me out of this village today! "Jack, thanks for the soup, I've got to go and help out at the bakery. Bye!" I smiled and walked outside. Jack cocked his head. "Umm. bye?" I ran back. The boat was at the dock.  
  
I remembered when he held me. I felt so much more safe with him, and now that I'm leaving, I can't tell him how I feel. I heard a few clacks of shoes on the ground as I saw Popuri come and grab my hand. "Elli!! Don't go!!" She had tears in her eyes. "Elli, PLEASE DON'T GO!!!!!!!" She cried hard. I put my hand on her shoulder as her mother and all the rest of the villagers were behind her. Even.  
  
Jack.  
  
I looked through the crowd of people. I could clearly see the look in his eyes to realize I was leaving for good. Karen was first on the boat. "C'mon Elli!" I stared at her and the people. "Jack. I...... I cannot stay.." He stared at me with his eyes wide. "Elli. why?" I cried. "Because I love you, Jack!" I ran off onto the boat. He ran after me. Karen pulled up the bridge with me on it. Jack screamed at me. "ELLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried. This wasn't right. I turned around to see anyone BUT Karen. How'd they do that!? Jack stepped up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I love you too, Elli." They all faded away. "JACK!!!!!"  
  
I turned around and saw that the beach and village were long gone now. There was no turning back. Karen stepped up next to me. "Ahh, isn't this great? The warm air, the salty smells of the ocean! This is what I've always wanted!" I looked at her. I never got what I wanted. I wanted him. I wanted Jack. He was way to far out of my reach now though. "Karen, aren't you going to miss your family?" Karen blinked and laughed. "I will, but knowing that they won't have a pain-in-the-butt like me around makes leaving all the more enjoyable. Besides," she continued, "Knowing that Jack is no longer a part of me makes me feel good. I was always jealous of Popuri because he would always talk to her and he'd never drink a beer or wine," she snorted, "I always found him to be a 'classy suede' person. He was way out of my league and I knew it." I stared at her. "But don't you still love him?" "Not anymore. Kai and I are engaged!" She smiled. Have you ever had a boyfriend or fiancée?" I looked at the rushing water. "No." She hugged me. "Its fine, Elli. You'll get your chance."  
  
"My chance? I've never been worthy enough to get a chance. He never saw me like Popuri or Maria or Ann or anyone else! He probably just thought of me as a person that wanted him. like everyone else." Tears trailed down my cheeks. Karen stepped away. " Kai!!!! Turn the boat around!! YOU HEARD ME, TURN IT!" I heard a faint response and then the boat turned around. The wind was blowing against me. Karen stepped back beside me. "I can't stand to see you like this, Elli. You need to go back." I smiled and hugged her. "Karen, be sure to write!" Oh, no, I'll stay, but we gotta find a way to get the carpenters to get me a house! I JUST CANNOT BE WITH MY PARENTS!" I laughed. The shore was coming into view. I saw a little dot on the beach as it moved slightly. I squinted and saw it was Popuri! I smiled as we got off the ship. "E-" "SHUSH!!" She stared at me confused. "But why?" "Because. You'll see soon enough."  
  
I walked around with some sunglasses and a red jacket for a disguise. "My name is C.C or Campy Can." Popuri nodded and giggled as she took a cane and gave it to me. "So, Lilac," she giggled and cut me off. "Popuri C.C!" "Yah, like I was saying, Lilac, where's this festival you keep telling me about? You made me come all the way from Now York to see it!" I hopped around excitedly. I put the cane away as I saw I wouldn't need it. My hair was pulled back and I was wearing a hat. I smiled. Popuri lead me into the town square.  
  
As I walked in, I saw a few of the girls talking among themselves. "Elli was going to be the queen this year!! .. Who's going to dance with Jack now?" I stepped up. "I will." They blinked and laughed at me. "You, take Elli's place? WITH JACK!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Ann and Maria laughed really hard. I pulled out my cane again and danced with it. Everyone watched me and clapped. "Miss." the mayor began. I finished. "C.C's my name." He smiled. C.C, will you be the goddess this year for Elli?" "Why can't she be here?" The mayor looked down. "She left a few hours ago." "Oh, I see. Sure, I'll dance." Jack stepped out of the crowd. I could see the tears in his eyes. "Are you Jack?" "ARE YOU TRYING TO REPLACE SOMEONE WHO CAN NEVER BE REPLACED!?" He glared at me. I stared at him. The mayor stood in front of him. "JACK PLEASE!" Jack calmed down. "I don't want to dance." I looked at him. "I'll go, then." I walked off, Popuri walking behind me, with Jack behind her.  
  
"C.C?! Why'd you leave!?" Because that's what I came here for, Poppy." "ITS POPURI!!!" "I SAID THAT, POPPY!!!" She shook her head. "Her Lilac, I'm going to go to the forest for a while. I'll be back later." She yelled after me. "ITS POPURI!!!!!"  
  
I sighed and took off my jacket and sunglasses and hat and sat against a tree. I remembered the way he yelled at me. 'ARE YOU TRYING TO REPLACE SOMEONE WHO CAN NEVER BE REPLACED!?' I stared at the flower in front of me. Tears fell onto that flower. "Where've you been?"  
  
I quickly got up. Tears still fell down as I looked away. "Elli, why did you do that?" I shrouded myself between trees of the forest as I heard yelling. "Elli!!! Wait!!! Don't leave me here. again."  
  
"again."  
  
"again."  
  
Again? A shadow stood in front of me. My big, soft hazel eyes widened. "Jack.?" Jack stepped up to me. "Elli, I love you." Jack, I-" I was cut off by a immediate kiss. He gently wrapped his arm around my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I moaned with pleasure. This was surely, the greatest day of my life.  
  
Well, almost.  
  
A week after that, he proposed to me. I hugged him as he kissed my neck. The following Sunday, we got married.  
  
A few months later, we had our baby girl, Maybell. She had Jack's working spirit and my looks. She wore a blue shirt with some black jeans and had a cute smile. I think Stu liked her because he can't ever stop talking about her. I think that's cute.  
  
Well, now its Maybell's turn to take over the farm. See you soon!!!!!  
~-~ Elli -~- 


End file.
